


Heteroclites

by aeternamir



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Multi, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeternamir/pseuds/aeternamir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A biotoxin released world wide claims the lives of the human race one after another. The survivors aim to band together in an attempt to help one another and survive another day. Though there are other forces at work here that none of them expect, and as they travel in groups of three to the rendezvous point, more information of the origin of the biotoxin and the "cure" is revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heteroclites

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter is pretty dang short but!! they will get longer as each group advances through the sectors!!

`DATA FILE; "bio.txt" OPEN`

`LOADING...`

`...`

`...`

`LOAD COMPLETE.`

 

* * *

 

 

2143

Only 2 years have passed since the destruction of anything that anyone could consider a normal life. If one were to look at the old suburb where kids would play in the street while their parents washed their cars, all that they would see would be shattered glass and weeds. No one lives in homes anymore, no one can afford to take that chance. There were those who tried to continue on with their life after the initial outbreak, but the effects were fatal. Most were left to rot in their houses.

No one cared for the bodies of the dead, no one had time to. The general rule is once they are dead they are no longer a priority and will, more than likely, be left behind. Yet another reason to abandon any neighbourhoods, the overwhelming smell of the dead seemed to seep into every crevice of every single home.

The origin of this world wide destruction is still unknown to most people that are left. Every single form of government have finally started to work together to keep anything and everything pertaining to this chaos under tight lips. There are rumours all over, that it started in Rio, Bangkok, Tokyo, London, Ontario, Los Angles. None of these have any backups, other than people who were supposedly nearby when the blast happened. With the fact that there were many who claimed to be there when the blast happened, it was safe to assume that there were multiple blasts, multiple clouds of smoke that, to this day, still loom in the air.

There are scientists that do not work for the government that have started to spread rumours as well, though these rumours are very plausible if one were to look at the evidence.

A biotoxin of unknown origin, which also meant that there wasn’t any known cure for its effects, was leaked on the world. Only those who have a higher purpose, or those that had the money, were saved from its wrath. Hence the fact that none of the military or world leaders have shown any effects from the toxin.

These same scientists are also working on finding a cure, though, they are not very gentle about their tests. They have taken unwilling subjects and injected them with different “antidotes” to see if they were the one to find the cure. Most of the time, those subjects would be reported as deceased only hours after having the injection. This caused many of the younger scientists to cease looking for a cure, accepting the fact that there was nothing that they could do. This was the end of the world and everything was to go downhill from here. The older scientists, the ones with the most experience, wouldn’t give up. In time, they banded together, all working for a common goal. As expected, more people were killed by their attempts at finding a cure than the deaths that were caused by the biotoxin in general.

The biotoxin is in everyone, though the time it takes for it to claim a life differs person to person. Some start to break out in a rash that slowly turns into boils which ooze blood. Soon it covers the body, the skin becomes weak and most die from blood loss. Even a scratch from a nail could kill someone if the biotoxin had affected them that badly. With this information known, people all over the world revolted, over turning their own governments and creating an anarchy world.

Fires, thefts, food and water shortages, anything that could be thought of during an “end of the world” scenario was happening. Gangs formed and claimed territory and would shoot those that did not belong to their gang, stealing all of their personal belongings and then setting fire to the body. Yet more rumours spread that prolonged exposure to those who are in the advanced stage of the effects would speed up the process for others. The more boils a person had on their body, the worse their situation was, and it was more than likely that they were alone by this point.

Survivors that were not in gangs banded together, helping each other to survive but not having any territorial issues. There were those survivors who did go out for the hunt, to find other survivors and leave them left for dead without any food or clothes for warmth in the colder winter months.

The world’s population has been cut by over 48 percent just in the past two years and it is projected that the number will double by the end of this year. The current data takes place in what was formerly known as The United States. Now it is split into 10 sectors, the higher the number, the higher chance of death in that section.

12 friends intend to band together, fighting to survive and make it to the airport in Sector 1 to hold up in while they await a cure. The groups are as follows;

Jean Kirstein, Sasha Braus, Armin Arlert – **Section 3**  
Bertholdt Fubar, Marco Bodt, Reiner Braus – **Section 8**  
Eren Jaeger, Mikasa Ackerman, Connie Springer – **Section 5**  
Ymir, Annie Leonhart, Krista Lenz – **Section 9**  
Levi, Hanji Zoe, Erwin Smith – **Section 2**

` **ERROR** `

`Some information is missing.  
Corruption.`

`Resume?`

`**Y** /N`


End file.
